Life: A PAW Patrol Story
by The Atlas Guardian
Summary: Life is a game. A Chess game. You have pawns, rooks, knights, bishops, a queen and a king. Each one represents something in life. You play them right, you win. You play them wrong, it will catch up to you. Join Chase as he tries and take back what he has lost from the past. If he plays right, he will succeed. (Chase x Everest).
1. Prologue

_AN: So, I'm a stupid person starting another story that I probably would finish in the next year. Oh well. At least I still have an imagination, right?_

_Enjoy_

**Life: A PAW Patrol Story**

**Prologue**

What is Life's biggest question? For a lot of humans, it is "What is the meaning of life?" But for dogs/pups, their questions could be "When are my humans coming back?" or "When are they going to take me on a walk?" or in a Police Officer K-9s head, "When can I get some action?" Most dogs in our world don't question life because, for them, life is short. The Wolf is a better example. All that goes through their mind is "Find a mate, have pups, have a loyal pack, and then die a fulfilled life." That can be compared to most of our dogs.

Some of us humans try and predict our path of life. We make plans, goals that go to midterm to long term, but in the end, it can all come crashing down on you. You were not prepared for your house to burn down. You didn't know that you're really good friend or sibling would die from a car accident. You didn't plan that you would have the past failures come back and haunt you. You wish you can change things, you hope things will go back to normal, but guess what. Life is not fair. Life will never be fair. In order for you to get out of the hole of despair, is to work hard and harder. You and you alone can work things out. You can put yourself back on track.

This story is not about humans though. All this means nothing to Wolves and a specific Police K-9's friends. But it does to the K-9 because… It happened to him.

* * *

It was a rainy day in Adventure Bay. The pups wanted to go to Jake's to keep Everest company, but the pouring rain and the wind made them grounded until further notice. Jake was not at his cabin, he was on a trip to France to visit some college friends and enjoy Pairs. Everest was alone at the cabin the only thing keeping her company is the crackle and pop of the wood on the fire in the fireplace. She was lost in her thoughts thinking, but some two pups kept coming up in her mind.

"Marshall and Chase, I don't know why Marshall but," She stopped, realizing that she was now talking to herself, "I've lost my mind, yet it has only been four hours since Jake left." Therefore, she hates being alone. She doesn't realize until she notices that she is talking to herself. To her doing that is a sign of stupidity but to another pup it means… Well, let's go to him.

* * *

We are at the Lookout right now and the pups are all inside playing Pup Pup Boogie. Skye was competing against Zuma and they were neck and neck Skye ahead by two points. When the competition ended, they both tied. That surprise them and myself. I have always watched them beat one another, not a tie. Anyway, some things that you think are impossible, always become possible after some time.

"Wow. That was a workout," Skye said catching her breath.

"You said it," Zuma said walking over to his water bowl.

"It sure was fun to watch," said Rocky, "You guys were kickin' tail."

Rubble and Marshall came in and switched the screen to Apollo the Super Pup.

"It is time for Apollo the Super Pup's marathon with two new episodes," Rubble said excitedly. I have always not liked that show personality. Once they turn that on, I immediately try and leave and see what else is going on in the town. But then, I noticed that one pup was missing. Chase. I left the others to watch the show and went looking for Chase.

His pup house was empty. He wasn't in the garage or on the top floor of the Lookout. Where could he be? Then something came to my mind.

* * *

We go to this cave were Chase likes to go every time something is wrong. Apparently, he has been having nightmares and flashbacks to fires to times of death and horror for the past three days. He has lost his mind. During a mission, he had one of the flashbacks which then lead to him getting injured. His injury is a large gash on his left front leg from falling off a cliff face and hitting some rocks not far below. Ryder is getting very concerned for the pup. Every day it seems to get worse for him. The nightmares have not let up and he never really gets any sleep anymore.

"Why? Why does it have to come back? I miss you, mom and dad. I miss you so much. I miss you two Atlas," Chase said in tears. Chase was a hard nut to crack. I don't think I ever could. Seeing him like this is a horrible site for me. Knowing that his parents died right in front of him in an arson fire and his handler Atlas was run over a drunk man in a truck.

Thunder clapped in the distance and it started to pour again. I'm surprised that the pups back at the Lookout don't realize that their friend is suffering to this. Maybe they do? They seem completely oblivious that he wasn't there.

Soon enough Chase heard Ryder's ATV. I guess Chase has been doing this for a while. Chase just laid there in the cave while Ryder walked up to the poor pup. I watched as Ryder sat next to the suffering shepherd, stroking his back in order to try and calm him down.

"Can you please tell me what is going on Chase? I can't help if you don't tell me," Ryder said in a comforting voice.

Chase said nothing he didn't want to speak. He just laid there. Ryder then touched Chase's wound making him whimper in pain a little. The nightmares have nearly destroyed his self-confidence and plus it was a deep cut, almost to the bone.

"Come on Chase, let's go back to the Lookout. It will be safer and warmer there," Ryder said as he picked up the shepherd.

Chase then howled and Ryder set him back down immediately. Ryder looked to him was about to ask him what was wrong. He then saw that there was a crimson red liquid on his arm. Chase limped away and collapsed about three feet away from Ryder.

Ryder looked back at where he picked Chase up from. The same red liquid was in a small pool with a sharp piece of flint next to it with the liquid dripping off it. Ryder and I widened our eyes like dinner plates. I guess both he and I knew what Chase was trying to do to himself.

"Chase! Why!? Why did you stab yourself?" Ryder asked running over to the pup who was on his side.

"I want my suffering to stop!" Chase now crying hard, "Watching your parents die in a fire right in front of you, over and over again*gasp*! While your past handler was killed by a *gasp* drunk man in front of you, over and over again! It hasn't stopped, *gasp* these nightmares and flashbacks are scaring me!"

Ryder could only start to cry for his pup. All until now he didn't know why Chase was acting so upset. Now having him come clean was overwhelming for me and Ryder. He just tried to commit suicide in front of him.

"Ryder I'm sorry *gasp* please help me," Chase begged.

Ryder picked up his sobbing pup as gently as possible and put him on his ATV. He drove back to the Lookout.

* * *

When he arrived, he rushed inside. The rain was turning into hail. The pups saw the doors open reviling Ryder carrying a bloody, crying, Chase. They immediately went to go ask questions on what happened. Ryder just ignored them and went up the elevator to his room.

Once he got there, he set Chase on a chair and grabbed some bandages. He quickly came back over and patched Chase up. The cut wasn't servire, but it was large. Ryder then put Chase one his bed and stroke his favorite spot with no response from Chase, just a stop from the crying and a deep breath.

* * *

Just a bit earlier the pups called Everest to see if she would like to come over to their place since Jake was gone and when the rain clears up. She said she would love to. For her, it would be a good time to talk with Skye about the boys. With that in mind, Everest started to pack her things for the night at the lookout. She will leave when it stops or lightens up with the rain/hail.

Now the pups weren't even thinking about anything. Seeing their second in command and big brother figure get taken upstairs, bleeding and crying. They were thinking about what could have happened to him and why Chase was in that state. Ryder then came down the elevator and as soon as the doors opened, he was bombarded with questions from the pups. I got annoyed.

"What happened to Chase?" asked Marshall.

"Is he going to be ok?" Skye asked.

And on, and on, and on. The pups asked the same questions. Ryder just went over to a beanbag chair and sat in it. He raised his hand to quiet the pups. I thought he was about to slap them.

He then said, "Pups, what happened to Chase, he wants to keep secret right now. He is having some issues right now and he doesn't want you to get sucked up into it."

"Why though. We're his friends, and friends help friends," Rocky said.

Ryder then started to explain why they didn't need to know at this moment. Earning complaints from the pups. I get that they want to help but in life sometimes, help from others so early on especially all at once could overwhelm the person or pup in this case. It could push them over the edge. Ryder made the right call in not letting them know everything. Not yet at least.

* * *

From what I said before, Chase is the K-9 that lost everything at first, but he rose up out of the hole and became part of the PAW Patrol. He is past the first stage. Now he has to forgive himself. This won't stop until he does that. But knowing him… Will he ever?

Life is like a game of Chess. If you make all the right moves, you win, right? But like Chess, you are bound to lose things along the way whether it be a couple of pawns, your knight, or bishop. Each one of those pieces represents something in your life. For Chase, he has lost his queen (parents), his bishop (Atlas), and recently both of his knights (dignity). For him, he thinks the game is over. He doesn't realize that if he plays his remaining pawns and other pieces right. He can earn back what he lost and win the Game of Life.


	2. Everest Finds Out

_Enjoy_

**Life: A PAW Patrol Story **

**Chapter 1 **

**Everest Finds Out**

In this story of Life, we found Chase in a broken state. He has lost his queen (parents) one bishop (Atlas his previous police officer handler and best friend) and just recently his two knights (dignity and self-respect for himself). I have been watching Chase ever since those terrible days in his past life. I can't do anything to help or stop Chase from doing any harm to himself.

Right now, Chase is trying to rest alone in Ryder's room from the previous day. His two cuts are contained and with the help of Ryder, Chase can manage to walk without limping. Everest had arrived at the Lookout just a couple of minutes ago. Good thing too, it just started to hail again.

"Hi everyone," Everest said as she ran inside. I've had always liked Everest in some way. I can't put my finger on it. Maybe because of her friendly nature or just the smile.

By this time Ryder has calmed all the pups down and reassured them that Chase was going to be fine after he came back down from Chase. So, the pups were very happy to see a friend again. They went straight to watch Apollo, so I left to go up to see how Chase was doing.

* * *

When I got up there, I heard the elevator come up and I saw the door open revealing Ryder. He came in and sat right next to Chase. Chase was still awake unable to sleep.

"So, Chase, how long have these nightmares have been happening?" Ryder asked concerned.

"One week," Chase said in a very soft and sad voice. Wow, I was wrong, I thought it was only three days not seven.

"Why did you not tell me sooner?"

"I thought that they would go away by now. They have only gotten worse," Chase started to tear up again, "Ryder, I miss them so much *gasp* I couldn't do anything to save them. *gasp*" Chase then started to cry again throwing his head into Ryder's lap and crying in his shirt. All Ryder could do was pet him gently on his back to try and calm him down.

* * *

I went to see if the other pups stopped watching Apollo. When I got down there Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky were still watching. I looked around the corner to see the two female pups talking to one another. I was interested so I listened in.

"So, Skye, do you have a crush on anyone?" Everest asked.

"Well," Skye blushed red, "I'll tell you if you tell me your crush."

"I want you to tell me first," Everest giggled.

"Fine," Skye signed in defeat, "I like a pup that is very kind and clumsy,"

"Marshall," Everest said.

"Yes, now you. Who do you have a crush on?"

Everest started to think, "Well, I thought I had a crush on Marshall but, my thoughts have changed."

"Who is it? Rocky?" Skye guested.

"No, he is smart though just not technical, and he just has that commanding voice," Everest explained, "Plus he is the one not here. Where is he?"

Skye's eyes went wide, realizing that Everest liked Chase. Skye and the pups tried to not tell her what is going on with Chase. But now she needs to spill boiling water on Everest and tell Ryder that Everest asked about Chase.

"Skye? Are you ok?" Everest said trying to get her friend back into the real world.

"Ya, I'm fine, it is just. Chase is not here because Ryder took him upstairs,"

"Oh, is he in trouble?"

"No, Ryder didn't tell us. Ryder came in with Chase crying and bleeding. We haven't seen him since."

I saw Everest go pale like the color of snow. She just said that she likes Chase and now getting information on that he is injured broke her heart into a million pieces. She ran passed Skye to the elevator. Ryder forgot to deactivate the elevator so the pups wouldn't come up. She got in and went up.

All the pups saw it and put their tails between their legs thinking that Everest was about to get in trouble.

* * *

I followed her to the top of the Lookout to Ryder's room. Once the doors opened, she was greeted with no light and sobbing coming from Ryder's room. She tiptoed over to the half-closed door. She peeked in and saw that Chase was crying into Ryder's shirt. It broke her heart, even more, when she saw this.

She looked over to a chair and saw that there was a bit of blood on it. She started to tear up for Chase. She feels like she could do something. Without thinking she opened the door fully.

Ryder looked up to Everest. Her eyes were watery. Everest walked in slowly, looking at Ryder while doing so. Ryder said and did nothing to stop her. All he did was look down at Chase who was now whispering quietly into his shirt.

Everest jumped up onto Ryder's bed. Chase didn't notice or really cared it looked like. Everest reached for his front right paw. When she touched him, Chase was startled a bit and he looked up at Everest. She had that most comforting smile that I have ever seen in my years. It is the smile that I like about her.

Chase just looked at her confused. Ryder got up and said, "I'll go check on the other pups." He left and closed the door of his room behind him.

Chase tried to wipe the tears off, but Everest stopped him and said in the most comforting and soft voice, "It is ok to cry sometimes. Not everyone can hold things in for so long. Can you please tell me what is wrong? Maybe I could help."

Chase looked at her for a moment. He thought that he would have to come clean one day. Maybe he could start with her. "Things in the past *gasp* have come back to haunt me in my *gasp* dreams," Chase said calming down.

"Could you tell me what they are about?" Everest asked getting closer to him and laying right next to him.

Chase calms down fully, "I'm made mistakes in my life. I lost my parents in a fire, my previous owner was killed in an accident, and I've just lost control." Chase started to tear up again but Everest nuzzled him which calmed him down again.

"It's ok," she said rubbing her head against his, "Maybe I could help by saying that I like you."

Oh boy, the Chase that I have been watching over ever since that day. Has a girlfriend. Please say 'I like you to," please. She could help you, Chase. She can help.

I could see that Chase blushed a tiny bit but not a tone. Chase tried to smile. I haven't seen him smile for the past three days. "How so?" he asked.

"Just by how you look and speak. Your actions. You act so maturely for your age. That is why I like you. It breaks my heart when you are suffering. I love you," Everest leaned in on Chase the last words she said.

Come on Chase, play you pieces right she the same thing. Say the same thing.

Chase was just awestruck but gave into Everest. He laid his head down all the way on Ryder's bed. "Thank you, Everest, I think I love you too," Chase said, and he drifted off to sleep. I hope he sleeps better tonight.

* * *

Ryder came back up to his room. When he opened his door, he was welcomed with two pups sleeping on his bed. The time was now only 7:00 pm, the pup's downstairs were eating their late dinner and watching an actual movie now. I think they were watching Lion King, I don't know.

"For once, he can sleep easy. Saint Michael the Archangel watch over him please," he said to the ceiling. Ryder, I have been watching him from the time he lost everything. I'm afraid I can't do anything right now. He will have to figure it out.

It's not like I don't want to help the poor pup. All I can do is watch. What happens to him is on him. He needs to move the right pieces if he wants to succeed. He has won back only his bishop. He needs to get his knights back.


	3. Attacked

_AN: The person who is telling the story is Saint Michael the Archangel. That is why he can be anywhere at any time._

_Enjoy_

**Life: A PAW Patrol Story**

**Chapter 2**

**Attacked**

Chase and Everest have made love. Chase got his bishop back. He is on the path of winning the game. He and Everest went to sleep before the rest of the PAW Patrol in Ryder's room.

* * *

Ryder left them to sleep on his bed. He closed the door and went back down where the rest of the pups where. When he did, the pups were watching _Avengers End Game. _I was way off.

Marshall came up to him and asked, "Is Chase ok? Does he need anything?"

Ryder sat in a beanbag chair and motioned Marshall to hop up, "Chase is fine for now. I will be sleeping down here with you pups," he said. I'm guessing he didn't mention Everest for a reason. I know that Marshall has had feelings for the husky. Does he still? Because if he does, his heart will break and, oh boy, I don't know how he will react.

Ryder decided since the rain wasn't stopping, that he would have the pups sleep inside tonight.

"Oh ok,"

* * *

The next morning Chase and Everest were the first to wake up. The reason being is that Chase had one of his worst nightmares yet. When he woke up, he jumped off the bed and fell on his back. The noise woke Everest. She got up as quickly as possible and got to Chase to calm him down.

Chase was breathing hard. Everest came up and nudged his neck to let him know she is right there. Chase then started to cry again on the floor.

"Every night," Chase whined, "Why?!"

"Calm down Chase," Everest said in a soft voice, "I'm right here."

Chase then calmed down a bit and looked to the window. It was early in the morning and the clouds were gone. Nothing but the morning rays of the sun shining in the sky.

"Maybe you and I could go on a walk later after breakfast. Just you and me," Everest suggested.

In my opinion that would be a good idea. Maybe then Everest can start the healing process for Chase. The only thing is, that he needs to forgive himself. He can't have someone else do it for him.

* * *

Chase and Everest went down the elevator only to be met with all the pups asleep. The one thing that threw them both off was that Skye and Rocky were sleeping close Like really close. I thought that Skye liked Marshall. Maybe she lied? I wouldn't understand why she would. She probably meant to say Rocky, not Marshall. Plus, Marshall looked at Everest weirdly when she went up the elevator last night.

The other three were sleeping by the TV. It seemed like they were trying to stay up all night to watch something. The TV was now on the morning news.

All of a sudden Everest and Chase heard something in the kitchen. They walked in and say Ryder preparing the pups breakfast. Ryder turned around and greeted the two pups.

"Good morning you two. Did you sleep better Chase," the boy said with concern in his voice.

"I wish I could say yes Ryder sir, but no," Chase had the look of shame on his face and looked away.

"We were thinking of going on a walk in the woods when we finish up breakfast," Everest said.

"Well yours is ready. You can eat now before the rest of the pups wake up and most likely overwhelm you," Ryder said setting down the food bowls full of kibble.

"Thanks, Ryder," said both the pups.

Ryder smiled and kneeled next to Chase. "How are your wounds doing?" he asked the pup.

Chase swallowed some food and reasoned, "They just sting sometimes."

"Let me replace them. Is that ok?" Ryder asked.

"Could I finish my food first," Chase asked.

"Of course."

Later, after Everest and Chase finished their food. Chase went over to Ryder for him to replace his bandages. After Chase got new bandages and Ryder finished up with him the two pups said by to Ryder and left the Lookout.

* * *

The ground was still wet from the previous day and the morning cool air blew threw their fur. The birds were chirping their morning songs and the owls going home to their knotholes.

Chase took in a deep breath of the fresh air of the new day. For once he was calm and had no thoughts. Everest was noticing this and came closer to him. They were walking to a cliff so they could get a view of the sunrise.

Once they got to the cliff there was a small meadow that they sat in. They looked out over Adventure Bay and watched the sunrise.

"How beautiful," Everest said leaning into Chase's chest.

"Like you?" Chase said with a smile on his face.

Everest smiled too and licked his cheek. Chase was happy again. He was enjoying his time with Everest. The only problem is that I still see that he is still conflicted inside. He might be showing that he is fine but, on the inside, he is still tearing himself apart.

* * *

They looked out over the bay for a good 30 minutes. Enjoying each other's company. Then I got a strange feeling. I don't know how but something didn't feel right. It felt like the pups were being watched by something. I saw Chase turn around, he might have had the same feeling, his faces went white. He went from calm to panic in less than a second. His heart was pounding.

"What is wrong Chase? Are you…" Everest stopped mid-sentence and she too went pale. I finally turned around to see what was making them so scared. A Brown Bear.

Oh no, oh no, oh no. Why a bear? Why now? Why ever?

Chase and Everest were just stunned. They couldn't move. The bear is much bigger than the two pups, even if they try and look bigger it will still be a huge bear. Plus, I thought that Brown Bears didn't live in this area, only Black Bears.

After a minute of being stunned, Chase and Everest started to back up slowly back into the woods to try and get away from the predator. Once they got close to the trees the bear started to charge. The two pups then bolted as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Everest keep going, I'm right behind you!" yelled Chase.

Everest ran so fast she couldn't see what was in front of her. Her front paw got stuck in between two branches of a fallen tree. She was taken out of her sprint and she felt the pain of her paw hit her. She yelped in pain.

Chase ran over to her, "Everest are you ok?"

"No, I think I sprained my paw," She said trying to hold in the pain.

"Ok, ok let me help you," Chase said as he tried to comfort her.

"NO!" she yelled, "The bear is coming. Go, save yourself."

"And leave the one who has been helping me? No way. I still need you, I can't lose you too. I won't allow myself too," Chase said starting to tear up.

Chase then kissed Everest on the muzzle and went to protect her by standing over her body. That bear had the look of the devil in its eyes. When it got closer Chase charged. I couldn't believe my eyes on what Chase was about to do.

Chase jumped at the bear. The bear tried to hit him with its paw but missed and Chase bit down on its neck as hard as he can, anything to deter the creature from his girl. The bear roared in anger and clawed at Chase. The bear grabbed him and threw him into a rock. Chase hit the rock hard and whimpered in pain. The bear looked at him but then turned to Everest, the bear started to walk slowly to her to end her. Chase got up, shook his head, and saw that the bear was about to end his girlfriend's life.

"NO!" he shouted. He jumped in the way of the bear's claws. The bear swiped his paw down Chase's body. Chase then collapsed on the ground with his blood oozing out of his new large fatal wounds. Everest screamed at the top of her lungs, God could hear her.

Just then out of the middle of nowhere a pack of wolves jumped out of the trees. Like nothing else could go wrong in this messed up world that somehow wants to kill Chase in any possible way. Instead of attacking Everest, the wolves attacked the bear, there must have been at least six. They just moved so darn fast like lightning. They surrounded the bear growling and showing teeth ready to kill. To what that I guess was the Alpha, he looked to his wolves and nodded his head. With that, all of them attacked the bear biting and clawing it. The bear tried to fight back but was taken down. The Alpha then went to the fallen bear.

He looked at it and then said in a deep wise voice, "I told you to stay out of our territory. Look what happens now, you die from not listening to the Atlas Wolf Pack."

I could finally count, and I saw five wolves. Five male wolves just took down a brown bear. Just then three more female wolves and a male red fox came out from behind the trees.

"Artemis, Aurora, Aspen," the Alpha said walking up to them.

"Lupe," said Artemis. This pack was a pack of gray wolves. The Alpha named Lupe was a very dark gray color with white on his belly and tip of his tail. Artemis almost looked fully white but had light gray on her paws and snout. I will describe the rest of them later, but Chase is slowly dying in the corner.

"Redstone," said Lupe coming up to the red fox and two female wolves.

"So, he…," Redstone froze mid-sentence. He looked around with his ears moving in all directions as if he was listening for something.

"What is it," said Aspen.

Redstone's eyes went wide, "Crying," he said. The fox turned around and walked through the tall grass. He soon saw a red liquid on some of the grass blades. The closer he got the more liquid there was.

He stopped when he came up to the body of an unconscious German Shepherd and a sobbing husky.

The rest of the pack came behind Redstone to see what he found. The husky looked up and saw the fox and five wolves and got so scared that she stopped crying.

"Just kill me too!" Everest cried. "Please, I have nothing to live for!" The wolves just looked at her with sad expressions. Redstone walked up to the bleeding shepherd and tried to listen to his pulse.

"He is still alive," he said. My eyes went wide. How? "If we hurry, we can get him to the humans. They might know what to do."

Artemis then walked up to the husky and said, "Can you walk? We can take you two to the humans. They might be able to help."

"No *gasp* I can't walk. *gasp* I sprained my paw." Everest sobbed.

Artemis responded by picking up the husky by her scruff on her neck and started to run out of the woods to Adventure Bay. Lupe and the rest of the wolves got Chase on Lupe's back and followed Artemis to the human town.

* * *

Curse you Satan! Curse you! You have no remorse for the poor German Shepherd pup. All you want is for him to die like his parents. You need to leave this pup's life and go back to hell where you belong. I shall cast you away from the surface of God's creation. Cast you into hell like the evil villains of the past have gone. I will not allow you to haunt this pup's life no more.

* * *

_AN: That happened._

_Atlas Guardian Out._


	4. Just Great

_AN: Um. In the last chapter, Marshall does still have a crush on Everest and Skye likes Rocky instead. Skye lied. Marshall doesn't know about Chase and Everest. Everest never had a crush on Marshall. _

_That is so you don't get confused. _

_Enjoy_

**Life: A PAW Patrol Story**

**Chapter 3**

**Just Great**

Artemis, Lupe, and the rest of the wolf pack make it to the outer edges of Adventure Bay.

"Lupe," said the red fox, "The shepherd is losing too much blood. I don't know if he will make it."

"We have to try," said Canis, another wolf.

"How are you going to get the attention from them?" asked Everest still sobbing.

"Just by being here," said Aspen.

The young wolf was right. Soon enough Mr. Porter and Captain Turbot walked by and saw the wolves carrying Everest and Chase. Once the wolves made eye contact with the two humans. They gently set Chase and Everest down on the grass by the train tracks. Once they did that, they took off back into the woods.

"WAIT!" Everest shouted. Lupe and Artemis looked back at Everest, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

All she got was a smile from Lupe and Artemis. They too went back into the woods with the rest of their pack. I hope I will see them again. Just in a less dire situation.

Mr. Porter and Turbot ran up to the pups and asked what happened.

"A bear attacked us," Everest sobbed, "We need to get Chase to the nearest hospital now!"

"Don't worry Everest we will get him there. Are you hurt?" asked Turbot as Mr. Porter went to go get his van.

"I sprained my paw on a tree branch, I think. I'm the reason Chase is nearly dead," Everest started to cry harder.

Mr. Porter pulled up with his van and helped Turbot put Chase and Everest into the back. Turbot started to put pressure on Chase's wounds to try and clot the blood. Mr. Porter got into the driver's seat and put the foot to the pedal and went fast, without going over the speed limit, to Adventure Bay Hospital.

* * *

Recently, Adventure Bay finally used some money and built a nice, big, ten-floor hospital. It was a special one because it could take care of pups and humans at the same time.

* * *

Once there, Mr. Porter and Turbot carried the injured pups into the emergency ward of the hospital.

"Someone, help!" yelled Mr. Porter. Not a second later a couple of nurses came through double doors.

"What happened?" One said as she took Everest and the other two got Chase.

"We don't know. We just found them like this." Turbot said.

"Please take care of them," Mr. Porter said.

The nurses nodded and took the pups into the hospital. Mr. Porter and Captain Turbot went to the waiting room and sat in some chairs. Then, they realized they need to call Ryder.

* * *

The other pups were up. They already ate breakfast were running about in the yard of the Lookout. I noticed something different though. Rocky and Skye were, KISSING?! Holy moly. I didn't see that coming. Please call Ryder now so I don't see this. Yep, she did 100% lie. Gosh darn it. She didn't need to lie to Everest. Maybe she wasn't thinking straight at the moment when she told Everest, that Marshall was the one she had a crush on. Well, that happened. Anyway, back to looking for Ryder.

I immediately went to see what Ryder was doing. I saw him working on the pups' new rooms in the Lookout, Chase's in particular. It's a good thing too, it almost looks done. Just then I heard Ryders's pup pad go off. Oh Lord, God give him the strength he needs to take this in. Knowing Ryder, he is going to take this like a bullet.

"Hello, Ryder here," he said.

"Ryder," It was Mr. Porter on the line, "I have some bad news."

"Ok, what is it?"

"It's about Chase and Everest," he continued. Ryder went white.

"What? Why? Are they ok?" Ryder asked nervously.

"The thing is Ryder," Captain Turbot was talking now, "We don't know if Chase is going to be ok. We just took him and Everest here to the hospital. Right now, they won't tell us what is going on."

"I will be right there," Ryder said as he got up and ran to the elevator. He took the elevator up and ran to his ATV. The pups noticed him running but didn't see the tears coming down his face. Ryder took off to the hospital while the pups took note and went back to playing.

* * *

Ryder arrived at the hospital only to be met with Mr. Porter and Turbot.

"Where are they?" he asked trying to keep his cool and out of breath.

"The doctors are with them right now," Turbot said.

"Can you tell me what their conditions were?" Ryder begged.

"Ryder, have a seat, please," Mr. Porter said. When Ryder sat down Turbot sat to his right while Mr. Porter sat on his left.

Ryder then looked to Mr. Porter with pleading eyes, "What happened?"

"That's the thing, Ryder, we don't know. We found them, Chase was bleeding nonstop from his head and left side. Everest might be able to tell you more. All she had was a sprained paw," Mr. Porter said. Ryder had tears coming down his face. He hugged Mr. Porter and cried into his shoulder.

* * *

After a while, Ryder has calmed down and Mr. Porter has left to pick Alex up from school. Captain Turbot stayed with Ryder to keep him company. Soon enough a nurse came out and walked up to Turbot and Ryder.

"Are you Captain Turbot and Ryder?" she asked.

"Yes, I am Captain Turbot, and this is Ryder. He is the actual owner of the two pups," Turbot said.

"Ok then, I have some news about both pups," the nurse said, "The husky has a fractured/sprained right paw. It should be able to heal quickly."

"Can I please see her?" Ryder asked.

"Yes, if you would follow me," the nurse said while waving for Ryder to follow.

"Can you come with me, Captain?" Ryder said.

"Sure."

The nurse walked them back to room 106 of the emergency ward. When they got there they were met with Everest who was laying on a bed with a splint around her right paw. Once she saw Ryder her tail started to wag like it was about to come off. She wanted to sand but she was just too weak from the pain killers.

Ryder ran up to her, "Oh my god Everest, I'm so glad you're safe now. I'm so sorry for what happened."

"It wasn't your fault Ryder it was mine. I had the idea to go on a walk in the woods, I'm the one who tripped," Everest was starting to cry, "It's all my fault. *gasp* What if I never get to see Chase again."

"Shhh, what happened?" Ryder managed to ask. Then hugged the pup. Turbot was in the background tearing up.

"We were attacked by a bear. A grizzly bear." A devil-controlled bear I might add, "We tried to walk slowly away from it but *gasp* but *gasp* but it just charged. We ran for our lives. *gasp* I got caught by a fallen tree branch. I couldn't walk, I wanted Chase to go without me, but he stayed. *gasp* He saved my life, Ryder. *gasp* He s-a-v-e-d m-m-m-me." Everest cried. She began to cry her eyes out into Ryder's chest.

Ryder just hugged Everest for a good minute. He then broke the hug, "Turbot? Can you keep Everest company?"

"Sure, thing Ryder," the captain responded.

Ryder then walked outside the room where the nurse was waiting, "What about Chase? How is he?"

"Well, he lost a ton of blood. We thought he wouldn't make it. His gashes were just so big. We examined him and that was his only injury besides his major concussion and cut on his head. I say it was a miracle that none of his bones were broken," the nurse said will leading Ryder down the hall up to the fourth floor.

How did the bear not break any of his bones let alone fracture any? Now that is a miracle right there from the Lord himself. None of his bones were broken. Wow.

"We are doing a blood transfusion on him to replenish him," the nurse said as she opened the door to room 417. Ryder looked into the room seeing his beloved German shepherd hooked up to wires and tubes. Chase was drained from all color from his face, it looked like he was dead, but the monitor said he wasn't. The poor pup was already going through so much and now this.

Ryder walks up to the sleeping Chase and hugs the pup as gently as possible. Ryder again starts to cry for the life of his pup. He is thankful for the good fortune that the Lord has given him. Chase is alive and will recover physically, but mentally is another story.

Things can get better right? I hope so, Chase just needs some prayers and his knight back. Chase has lost too many pawns. He only has a few more left in this life. If he plays them right he will get his knights and rook back. This is just great. Just great.

* * *

_AN: I hope it is not too confusing for you guys. If you find it confusing just let me know. _

_Atlas Guardian Out. _


	5. Marshall Now Knows

_AN: Ok here is the fourth chapter of Life: A PAW Patrol story. I hope you have been enjoying this story. With school and all, it will take more time. Same with Chasing Fire and Chase's Bounty. If you haven't seen the short story of mine 2026 go check it out. _

_I have also made a community called the Atlas Guardians. Go check that out. My staff and I would love to help you out if you need help. Follow today, become a Guardian tomorrow. _

_I am also working on a new story for the Lion Guard Fanfiction Archive. If you want to go check that out, go ahead. _

_Anyway, back to the story. _

**Life: A PAW Patrol Story **

**Chapter 4**

**Marshall Now Knows**

Ok, we left off with Ryder running to the hospital wanting to know what happened to his beloved husky and German shepherd. He found out what happened to his pups. We now go to the Lookout where the other pups were starting to worry why Ryder left in such a rush. Chase and Everest haven't been there for a couple of hours now.

"Why do you think Ryder left in a hurry?" asked Rubble.

"I hope Everest is ok," whimpered Marshall. All the pups looked at him weirdly, "And Chase," he quickly corrected.

I took note that Marshall specifically said, Everest. I know that he has a crush on Everest, but how will he react to the news that Chase and Everest are together, as a couple. Oh Lord help Marshall before he does something drastic.

I saw Skye walk up to him with Rocky close behind. I guess that Rocky and Skye confessed to each other that they love each other. Especially when I saw them kissing in front of all the other pups with them knowing. I can only imagine what Skye is about to tell Marshall.

Oh, right Skye knows that Everest loves Chase. Marshall doesn't. Oh no. Skye don't you do it. Don't you dare? At least not yet? Oh goodness. You liar, don't you dare.

"Marshall, I see that you like Everest a lot," Skye started. Oh great. Here we go.

"How could you tell?" he asked stupidly.

"Buddy, it is obvious to everyone that you like her," Rocky continued. Come on you two, don't you dare tell him. He is going to go nuts.

"Should I tell her? What if she rejects me?" Marshall asked.

"The thing is Marshall," No! Don't! "She is taken," Skye said. NO GOD PLEASE NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! If I was in a physical body right now, I would be slamming my head into a wall. But because I don't, I'm slamming my spirit-hand into my head. Facepalm.

"What do you mean she is taken?" Marshall asked confused. Skye, you… you… AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

"What she means is that she is interested in someone else," Rocky said.

"Who?"

Rocky and Skye looked at each other. "Well," Skye stated, "She likes Chase. I don't know if Chase does back though."

Right, the last time they saw Chase was when he was bleeding a crying a couple of days ago, oh. Gosh, darn it. The next time they will see Chase he will have bandages on him, and he will have a hard time speaking from his concussion. Thank the Lord that he didn't lose his memory.

"So, you're saying my best friend stole her?" Marshall said. MARSHALL! Did Skye say that? No! She simply said that she likes Chase. Not vice versa, come on.

"No of course not. I said that _she _likes him. I don't know if Chase does like her too. Remember, the last time we saw Chase was in a broken state. I'm wondering how he is doing." Skye said looking to Rocky.

I know! I know! I know how he is doing. He just nearly died, again. I'm giving them the benefit of the doubt, but they will have to know sometime, right?

Speaking about Chase and Everest. I wonder how they are doing.

* * *

Now back at Adventure Bay Hospital. I want to check on Chase and Everest. I went to Chase's room first only to find that Everest was there with him and Ryder. Turbot seemed to have left for now and Chase was still as pale as snow. The only thing that signals that he is alive is the slow movement of his chest going up and down.

Soon enough I heard thunder and saw the strikes of lightning outside. After a couple, it started to rain again. All I could hear was the pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting the window. Everest was on Ryder's lap with her splint on her right paw. I could see the tear marks on her fur from crying. I could also see the dried tears on Ryder's face.

Ryder was doing gentle strokes on Everest's back while Everest was keeping an eye on Chase. Looking for any movement that would tell her that he was waking up.

Another hour goes by and no one has moved. Ryder looked at the clock and just sighs.

"I better tell the pups what happened, or at least where we are," the boy said looking at the husky. Everest just looked back with an exhausted expression. She hopped down with the help of Ryder and signaled to him that she wants to be with Chase. Ryder gets up and went over to Everest and picked her up and put her in Chase's bed.

When she slightly touched Chase he started to moan. Color started to return to his face and his eyes flickered open. It looked like he just was dead and now alive. Everest then nuzzled him and started to cry.

"They said you wouldn't wake up," she said.

"I guess, I proved them wrong," Chase said with a smile on his face. A SMILE!

"Oh Chase," Everest said, as she nuzzled and hugged while also trying not to hurt him more, "It was my fault. *gasp* I'm so sorry."

"No Everest it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault and it never will be," Chase said to try and calm down his love.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again," Everest cried.

Get that thought out your head, Everest. Chase will never leave, and neither will you. That is until your time is up, and God will call you to join him. Now, it is not the time. You both have more Adventures in this life. You and Chase need to help one another. Chase will need you and you will need him.

I don't know what happened with Chase in his short coma, but I hope it was something that changed him. If it wasn't, then the healing process will need to continue. At this moment I don't know.

* * *

_AN: That is all for now. If you have any questions, please ask._

_The Atlas Guardian Out_


	6. Chapter 5 Preview

**Chapter 5**

**Cheating Death**

"Any sign of him!?"

"No, but I found his truck,"

* * *

"Ok then, I will kill you both. This time I'll make sure of it."...

"Just try us!"...

Chapter 5 will come out tonight.


	7. Cheating Death

_AN: Here is chapter 5 of Life: A PAW Patrol story. This will also be the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed this short story as well as I did._

_I have started a Discord Server called The Atlas Guardians (typical, I know). The server is for everyone and it is a place where you can share ideas and talk with the community. I will post the server code below. In order to join all, you need to do is have a discord account (Making one is pretty easy). I can't wait to talk to you all on the server._

_discord .gg / nQ6XJNE_

_(Of course, no spaces)._

_Anyway, back to the next chapter._

**Life: A PAW Patrol Story**

**Chapter 5**

**Cheating Death**

It has been a week since Chase has left the hospital. I was off doing some other things with the war with Germany, France, England, and Poland vs Russia. Surprisingly Polish and German forces have gotten to Moscow in less than a week. Though Russia was the one to declare war it was Poland and Germany who delivered the punch to the face. This war is not WWIII thank the Lord, but America is on the edge of joining on Germany's side.

Anyway, back to Chase. I want to see what has happened to him over the week. I come over to the Lookout to see it almost empty. It was close to night and the only pup I saw in there was Everest and she was crying. Why? I do not know but I want to find out. I get closer to her and I see that she is holding something tight in her paws. It was Chase's collar and pup-tag. No, what did Chase do? I can only imagine where the other pups are now.

I went to find the other pups. After thirty minutes of searching, I found them in the woods searching for Chase.

"Any sign of him?" asked Ryder.

"No, but I found his truck. He is not in it, but there is a note on the seat," Rocky yelled back.

"Marshall, can you grab it?" Ryder asked.

"Yep," Rocky replied and ran back to Ryder.

"What does the note say?" asked Skye who was trotting up to Rocky's side.

"I didn't open it because it says it is for Ryder and Everest," Rocky said handing Ryder the envelope.

Ryder opened the letter and started to read the note from Chase, "By the time you read this, or unless you are super-fast, I will be happy with my family. I will no longer be suffering. But I didn't do this to myself. I was pup-napped last night by a mad pup. This pup is taking me somewhere that I do not know of in my own truck. All he told me was that I could write you this letter. I was cuffed during the writing hence the messy handwriting. I want to say sorry for making you do things for me that I did not deserve. I'm sorry I nearly killed myself that night. I know you were trying to help, and I appreciated it. I realized that you, Ryder and pups, are my family now and that it won't change. I just wish I realized sooner," Ryder already had tears in his eyes. He continued reading, "Everest, I want you to never forget that I loved you. You helped me in and out of the day to move on. You were my soulmate. I would have loved to have you as my wife, my mate for life. We would have started a family together and lived together. Sadly, this mad pup is wishing to do me harm. He was going to kill you in front of my eyes. I didn't want to see you die, so I volunteered to go in your place. I love you too much," Ryder finished reading. He and the pups were back at the Lookout, and he just finished reading the letter to Everest who just started to cry harder for her lost love.

Everest ran out of the Lookout and ran. She ran and ran and ran. She ran for her life. From what, she does not know. She ran past Mr. Porters Cafe, she ran past town hall, she ran past Katie's pet parlor. She kept running until she could run no more. When she stopped running, she looked around and saw that she was lost in the Adventure Woods. She was right by a cave and she walked into it. As soon as she got under the cave's shelter it started to rain.

What is with the weather? I swear, every time when something is sad, it just rains.

When she was settling in the cave, she heard breathing. Not calm, it was hyperventilating, and she looked down and noticed a blood trail on the ground. Though tired from running, Everest got up and followed the trail of blood. Her nose was so stuffed from crying she couldn't catch the sent who it was.

"Hello?" She said is the calmest tone ever. I covered my eyes thinking it was a bear. That is when I heard the return voice.

"Everest? *gasp* *gasp* I-i-is that-that you? *cough*," said a very familiar voice.

Everest seemed to realize straight away that is was in fact, Chase. She ran to him and saw his state. He was bleeding from a gash on his left side. His right paw was broken because you could see the bone sticking out. And finally, he was bruised from head to tail. He looked almost dead.

Everest slowly got closer to him and laid down not knowing what to do. She nuzzled him and started to cry. She cried for Chase's pain.

"*sniffle* What happened? *sniffle*" Everest asked nuzzling Chase gently.

"That pup is crazy, *gasp* he nearly killed me. *gasp* Call Ryder, please," Chase asked as he is going in and out of consonance.

Everest only nodded and then looked down only to see that her pup tag is missing. She had her collar, but the pup tag was gone. She then started to panic. She came over to Chase to tell him the bad news.

"My p-pup-tag is missing. *sniffle* I can't call Ryder," she said coming close again, "Can you tell me who *sniffle* did this to you?"

"I couldn't see who it was clearly *cough* but he looked almost like Marshall for some reason. *cough*," Chase mustered to say.

If it was Marshall, he is about to regret is life choices. If it wasn't, then who. But figuring out if it was Marshall should be easy because he is easy to break. But anyway, I look outside the cave to protect the pups inside. It was really raining now, and I could barely see the lights of Adventure Bay. Oh, how I wish I was able to help them.

All of a sudden, lights started to shine and I couldn't see. That is when I started to feel the bone shivering raindrops on my, SKIN! I was a human. I was still wearing my white robe and garments. I walked into the cave that Everest and Chase were. I then started to speak.

"Chase? Everest?" I said trying not to sound crazy and whatnot.

Everest looked up and looked at me while Chase just coughed out blood.

"Who *gasp* are you?" asked Everest clearly still crying.

I responded with, "My name is Michael I see that you need help. Do you mind if I look at him?"

Everest looked to Chase and saw that he was only getting worse. She nodded and moved out of the way allowing me to walk and kneel next to Chase. I laid my hands onto his broken body. I was tired of his suffering from physical pain. He was already going through mental pain from his lost family.

I started to say a prayer, "Dear God, By your power and your power alone. Heal Chase and all his wounds. Heal him to full and good health. He has many great things to do in this world, let him finish what he started," I ended the prayer and Chase's body started to glow a bright light. Everest shields her eyes from the light, I kept my hands on Chase's body until there was no more light.

I opened my eyes only to see Chase waking up like he was asleep. The pools of blood where gone and all his wounds were healed. He staggered up onto his feet and nearly fell. Everest rushed to his side and caught him before he fell.

Everest was crying with tears of joy. Seeing her love basically come back from the dead was a miracle from heaven.

"Thank you. Thank you, Michael," Chase said as he hugged Everest tightly. I simply just smiled.

I then asked, "Now, do you remember who did this to you?

"Come to think of it, yes. It was from Marshall, my best friend. He did know that I pasted my struggles. I moved on from my family's passing. I turned out that I just needed to forgive myself. But yes, Marshall did this to me. He is a little trader," Chase growled at the end.

So, Chase did forgive himself. He has moved past he knows that his family is always with him in one way or another. He has won back his knights in this game of chess. He has become closer to winning the game of life. By moving on from things that were meant to crush and bring you to a breaking point, he ganged back a new conscience and new meaning. He has healed and he was happy with Everest his mate. He will start and family with her and live life to the fullest.

At the same time, Marshall the dally has taken a wrong turn. So, he did not act well with Chase having Everest. He has let jealousy take him over and control him. He has lost the chess against Chase but not life. He can still change but sooner is better than later. He will be punished in one way or another for his deed.

"Do you have any proof that he did it?" I asked. I saw Chase start to think.

"Hmm, we were next to Mr. Porters. Maybe the CCTV caught him," Chase thought aloud.

"How did he even capture you without anyone else noticing, including me?" Everest asked.

"I'm not sure but he and anyone who was with him will pay, big," Chase growled.

Revenge is only used when it really needs to happen. This is a case where revenge is needed to teach Marshall a lesson.

I can guide you back to Adventure Bay as soon as the storm lightens up. I will not be able to help you in your revenge scheme, but I wish you the best of luck in punishing Marshall," I said, "Meanwhile you two showed rest and relax."

Chase and Everest simply nodded and when into the cave. They then laid down and both fell fast asleep.

I walked out of the cave and turned back into my angle form. I then flew over to Adventure Bay to see that the other pups were doing.

* * *

I arrived at the Lookout, I saw all the pup morning thinking that they lost one of their own. The only pup missing from the main room was Marshall. Innocent until proven guilty. I looked for him only to find him in his room, snickering? I got closer and heard him speak.

"Now, since Chase is gone, Everest should be mine. It was hard to do that to him, but no one will ever find out. I don't even have guilt for doing it. Now that I think about it, I think I did Chase a favor. Put him out of his misery," you monster. Why did you do it? "Everest will be mine I will start a family with her. She will move on like she never knew Chase."

Well, Marshall, Chase is still alive and she is better than ever he will kick your butt anytime. That time is coming soon too. I heard Marshall laugh evilly.

"Now I just need to go find her," he said. The next thing I knew was that Marshall is on his way to Everest sniffing his way to her.

* * *

I flew as fast as I could go back to the cave Chase and Everest were at. I went back into human form and walked over to them.

"Hey," I whispered, "Hey Chase, Everest. Wake up. Marshall is coming."

That last sentence woke them up like hot water was being poured on them.

"What? How?" Everest shuddered with Chase right next to her.

"Marshall is coming from the Lookout," I said while looking out of the cave, "and he just arrived. Chase, you surprise him when you think he is about to harass Everest. I will tell you when. Everest goes talk to him and try to make him confess."

Chase and Everest nodded and Chase when deeper into the cave. Meanwhile, I was looking outside of the cave watching the confrontation unfold.

"Hey! Everest? Are you here?" asked Marshall loudly.

"Over here Marshall," said Everest coming out of the cave.

"Hey, you should come back to the Lookout."

"And morn my mates' death some more? No way."

"I'll be right by your side. We can all just move on from his death."

"How dare you, Marshall! How can you say that? Yelled Everest in more than an angry tone. She then got closer to Marshall and yelled in his ear, "I will never be your mate or friend after what you did to Chase!"

Marshall looked taken aback by Everest's statement. He then got a smirk on his face, a very evil looking smirk like he is about to do something evil.

"If will not be my mate willingly then I'll take you by force," he said. Everest backed up in surprise, but Marshall was getting closer. Everest backed up all the way back to the entrance of the cave. She took a wrong turn and was against a wall.

Marshall was getting closer and closer to Everest. Chase and I knew what Marshall is about to do to Everest made Chase growl anger. He didn't want his love to be hurt by the evil canine.

Chase jumped out from the inner parts of the cave and pounced on an unsuspecting Marshall. Marshall was thrown off balance and tumbled a couple of feet away.

"Now this is a fair fight!" Chase yelled, "You are so dead Marshall."

"WHAT! Impossible! I thought I killed you!" Marshall yelled back.

"You thought wrong. You didn't finish your evil job and you will pay for trying."

"Well I beat you once, I can beat you again."

"The last time I was tied up, unable to defend myself. This is different Marshall, I'm not tied up and I have the training of an FBI attack K-9," Chase said as he got into a fighting stance.

"And he has help," said Everest who came to Chase's side. They smiled at each other and then growled angrily at Marshall.

"Ok then, I will kill you both. This time I'll make sure of it."

"Just try us," Chase and Everest said in unison.

Marshall then got into a fighting stance. Was he actually going to fight with Chase knowing that he is an FBI attack dog? Is he that dumb?

"Just because you cheated death once, Chase doesn't mean you can do it again," Marshall retorted.

"Watch me!" Chase shouted.

The next thing I knew was a sliver dart came whistling through the air and hit Marshall square in the neck. The chemicals in the dart when threw Marshall's body and knocked him out cold.

Chase and Everest were surprised to see this and looked where the dart came from. It was none other than Ryder holding a dart rifle.

"Ryder?" they both said.

"Everest!" Ryder shouted and came out of the bushes and ran to her. When he saw Chase, he stopped in his tracks. "Chase?" he asked.

Chase and Everest trotted up to see Ryder. "Yes, Ryder?" Chase asked.

"I thought you were gone," Ryder cried as he got onto his knees, "Are you his ghost?"

Chase and Everest chuckled. Everest then answered, "No Ryder, this is the real Chase. Flesh and blood." Everest then hugged Chase and he hugged her back.

"So, what happened Chase?" Asked Ryder.

"Marshall was the one who pup-napped me and was trying to kill me. He almost succeeded but I was saved by Everest and Michael."

"Who's Michael?"

"Me," I said as I stepped outside of the cave.

"How did you save Chase?" Ryder questioned.

"My full name is Saint Mickle the Archangel. I have been watching Chase ever since the horrible day," went down to Chase's level, "Your parents wanted me to say that they are so proud of you for moving on for so long. They are happy for you and Everest. They hope you will be happy and have a family," Chase started to tear up. Everest came to his side also crying. Ryder also had tears starting to come down, "They will always be with you. Atlas will always stay with you and I will be by your side even though you can't see me."

"Wait you're going?" Chase asked in tears.

"No, I'm simply going invisible. I will always be by your side looking out for you," I reassured.

Chase and Everest then hugged me as well as Ryder like they've known me for years.

* * *

They said their goodbyes and kept telling them I would be everywhere they go. I then went back into angel form and floated above.

Chase has passed the hardest thing in life. He has his Queen (Everest) his Knights (Self Respect and Dignity), and his Bishops. He has checkmated death and his doubtful thoughts. He has won and will keep winning until it is his time to join his parents, but that time is a long way away.

* * *

_AN: That is the end of Chapter Five._

_Again, if you want to join my discord Fanfiction server go back to the top and look at the join code. If you need help feel free to PM me. _

_Some other news is that there is a pole on my account page. I am thinking of a new story with the Chase x Everest pairing. I am giving you guys the choice of another paring like Skye x Zuma, Skye x Marshall, or Skye x Rocky. You can vote twice on this pole to get all your choices. After this pole is closed there will be a new pole on what genre you want like. Adventure or for the first time ever with no blood, Romance. If you want to vote, again go to my account page and on the top of the page, it will say poll on the top. Click on that poll button and it will open the poll._

_Till Next Time_

_Atlas Guardian OUT. _


	8. Epilogue

_AN: At this time, I will have the Discord invite on all my stories. _

_Other things: This is the last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did making it. I will be starting a new story after this one. For the next one, there is a poll on my account page on which pairings you would like for the next story. There will be a prologue for that story at the start to give you an idea of what the story is about. _

_Discord Server Link: _

_discord .gg / nQ6XJNE_

_(Of course, no spaces)._

**Life: A PAW Patrol Story**

**Epilogue**

In Chase's life he has gone through a lot of circumstances, most of the hard parts in life. Some, well, happy moments. He has lost and ganged people and dogs over his life. He lost his parents to a house fire. He lost his police handler, Atlas, to a drunk driver. He has ganged Ryder and all the pups in the PAW Patrol. He then confessed his love for Everest. Now, he has lost a friend, Marshall.

Now, one and a half years later, Chase is happy with Everest. So happy they got married not long after the incident with Marshall. They now have two pups of their own. Both are twins, a boy and a girl and their names are Matthew and Isabelle. The whole town of Adventure Bay congratulated the two of them for the birth of their two pups. Both Matthew and Isabelle are only three months old.

Skye and Rocky stayed together and got married. Though unlike Chase and Everest they didn't want pups straight away. They want to wait a couple of months if not years before they want to make that move.

Marshall, *sigh* I don't know what to say about him than he has been grounded from the PAW Patrol and sentenced to only 1 and a half years to the prison. Thanks to Chase having a heart he was going to get life, but Chase pleaded him only to get 1 and a half years. If Chase was vengeful, Marshall would probably be dead.

For the rest of the pups Zuma, Rubble, and Tracker, they have all stayed at the Lookout, same with the Rocky and Skye. They still have all their jobs except Marshall. He was replaced with a female wolf named Artemis. Yes, it is the same wolf that saved Chase and Everest that day when they were attacked by a bear. Lupe and the rest of her pack visit every weekend. One, because they live in the forest, and two, they can and the pups at the PAW Patrol understand and fully accept this change.

All I can say now is that I am proud of Chase. I'm so proud of him as well are his parents and Atlas. They are proud of him for moving on with his life and even starting a new family of his own. They wish him the best of luck and hope for him, Everest, and their pups.

It was good to tell you this story of life. A story of loss but then at the same time hope.

I have to say this. Life is a bitch. It will throw you around like a beanbag and won't stop until either you are dead, or you punch it right back. When you are down, all you can do is get back up and continue the fight. When you stay down all you are to people is a sack of wasted meat on the floor. You stay down, you die a miserable death, but when you get up and continue through the hardships of life. You are saying you're not done and will never be done until your time has come. Your time to join Chase's parents. Your time to join your lost family. That is when life starts to respect you. When you finish life or die trying you are saying, "I will never quit until my goals are met. When they are, I will keep on going." Make your life worth it because… you only get one.

**The End**

* * *

_AN: Listen to Michael and make your life worth something. Keep working hard and life will reward you either with money or love. When you see an opportunity to do something that can help you in the long run, do it. Don't just sit there not taking them because then, when you want an opportunity, they will not come to you. _

_Till Next Time _

_Atlas Guardian OUT. _


End file.
